Mas que amiga somos hermanas
by Alice.Cullen1396
Summary: El destino de encargo de hacernos amigas y el corazón se encargo de hacernos hermanas. Alice, cuenta siempre conmigo.- Y es que Alice era mas que amiga, mucho mas, ella era mi hermana.


_Declaimer: ningún personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de Meyer, menos Emmett! xD el es mío y de nadie más! Hahahaha ok, no! El también es de Meyer u.u (ya quisiera que fuera mío!_

**Mas que amigas somos hermanas.**

Estaba sentada frente a mi portátil intentando terminar una noticia para el periódico en donde trabajaba, había tenido una semana realmente ocupada. Era viernes y a lo mucho había dormido cinco horas en toda la semana, había estado repleta de trabajo y esta noticia era lo último de esta semana, la enviaria por correo al periódico y podría tomarme todo el fin de semana para mi solita.

Estaba tan concentrada redactando la noticia que me pegue un susto terrible cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, me paré y fui a contestar.

-Aló.-

Hable cuando descolgué el teléfono de mi departamento.

-Isabella Marie Swan.-

Grito una voz al otro lado de la línea dejándome sorda.

-Mary Alice, no es necesario dejarme con sordera permanente.-

Dije divertida contestándole a mi amiga, Alice era mi mejor amiga desde séptimo grado. Siempre habíamos estudiado en el mismo instituto pero nunca nos habíamos tratado hasta que a ella la cambiaron a mi curso. Alice era una persona totalmente diferente a las otras, era bajita, muy blanca y con facciones de duende, su pelo era corto y apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles, era la persona más hiperactiva, extrovertida, loca y alegre que había conocido en mi vida. Alice era una persona muy paciente y agradable, sobrellevaba casi todo, solo había una cosa que no soportaba y la hacía poner de un humor de los mil demonios: la hipocresía. No la soportaba y ella era del tipo de personas que no tenía pelos en la lengua para decirles a los demás lo que a ella le molestaba. Tal vez por eso siempre fuimos amigas, siempre fuimos sinceras entre nosotras.

-Isabella, no nos vemos hace un año entero y me vienes a decir que no grite de emoción cuando por fin te dignas a contestar el teléfono de tu departamento.-

Exclamó Alice enojada y yo rodé los ojos.

-Alice, no me digas Isabella que sabes que lo odio, con decirme Bella yo entiendo que es conmigo. Y no te había contestado porque he estado llena de trabajo.-

Suspire y espere el sermón que me daría Alice de que eso no era excusa para olvidarme de mi mejor amiga, pero ella realmente me sorprendió diciendo una cosa totalmente diferente.

-Bueno, Bella. En dos días es tu cumpleaños y te estaba llamando para decirte que vas a venir hasta Forks este fin de semana a celebrar y a vernos después de un año exageradamente largo de estar separadas.-

Chilló Alice.

-Eso quiere decir que no tengo opción de elegir si voy o no.-

Dije mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, con Alice no tenia caso, nunca podía decirle que no, sabía que si me negaba a ir ella sería capaz de venir hasta Phoenix y arrastrarme con ella para ir a Forks.

Alice y yo terminamos el instituto juntas, yo vivía en Forks con Charlie, mi padre, pero cuando termine me vine a Phoenix para hacer la universidad. Después de terminar el instituto Alice y yo nos separamos. Ella se fue a España a estudiar diseño y la última vez que nos habíamos visto fue en mi cumpleaños pasado que ella tuvo vacaciones y se vino desde España a pasar vacaciones aquí. Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo y llevábamos como seis meses sin hablar, sin embargo yo sabía que siempre podía contar con Alice, porque nosotras éramos que amigas, éramos hermanas.

-Exacto.-

Volvió a gritar Alice.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, tal vez llego por la tarde.-

-Siiiiii.-

Chilló Alice y me la imagine dando saltitos por toda la sala de la casa de Carlisle y Esme, sus padres.

Colgué el teléfono alegando que tenía que hacer la maleta para mañana, me senté de nuevo en mi portátil. Una hora después ya había terminado de redactar la noticia y ya la había enviado, entonces me paré para arreglar la maleta y llamar a Edward, mi novio, y avisarle que mi loca amiga que era su hermana me estaba obligando a ir a Forks para mi cumpleaños. Edward era el amor de mi vida y el hermano de mi mejor amiga, el tenia dos años más que ella y por mucho tiempo fui solo la pequeña amiga de su hermanita, hasta que un día todo cambio y ahora estábamos comprometidos. Edward me había dicho que le encantaría ir conmigo sobre todo por ser mi cumpleaños pero que no podía dejar el hospital, tenia turno todo el fin de semana y si yo me hubiera quedado en Phoenix el me hubiera acompañado en mi cumpleaños pero no podía viajar hasta Forks, yo le dije que no se preocupara, que estaría bien y colgué para terminar mi maleta.

Esa noche me acosté pasadas las doce terminando de alistar todo, tan pronto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente puse el despertador a las siete de la mañana, me pare con pereza y me metí a bañar con agua fría a ver si así se me quitaba el sueño. Luego agarre mi maleta y salí directo al aeropuerto, en cuanto llegue compré un boleto para llegar a Port Angeles y de ahí agarraría un taxi para llegar a Forks.

Mi avión salió a las ocho y media de la mañana y tardaría unas dos horas en llegar, así que me dispuse a dormir mientras esperaba el aterrizaje.

-Disculpe, señorita.-

Escuche que alguien me hablaba y me sacudía levemente por el hombro, poco a poco abrí los ojos.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar, abroche su cinturón.-

Me dijo amablemente la azafata que me despertó, yo hice lo que ella me dijo y quede viendo al techo.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos me baje y fui a buscar mi maleta y salí a buscar un taxi, me monte en un uno y di la dirección de la casa de los Cullen. Cada vez estábamos más cerca de Forks y eso podía saberlo porque cada segundo que pasaba el paisaje se iba poniendo más verde y frio y es que Forks era el pueblo más lluvioso de todos los Estados Unidos, siempre llovía y rara vez había un día con sol. Pasado un rato llegamos a la casa de mi amiga en donde pase mucho tiempo cuando era pequeña, le pague al taxista y me baje con mi maleta y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa, mejor dicho, mansión Cullen. La casa era enorme, de tres pisos, era toda blanca y en la planta de abajo casi todas las paredes eran de cristal.

Me acerque y toqué el timbre, estaba realmente contenta de estar aquí otra vez, los Cullen siempre fueron mi segunda familia. Luego de unos segundos Esme abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Esme era una mujer muy dulce, siempre tenía una sonrisa, era muy bonita como todos en la familia Cullen, su pelo y ojos eran color caramelo y era muy blanca.

-Bella, hija. Que bueno que estés aquí, realmente empezaba a extrañarte.-

Me abrazó y me dedicó su dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias, Esme. También te extrañaba.-

Ella pasó un brazo por mis hombros e hizo que pasara dejando mi maleta a la entrada de la casa.

-Bella.-

Escuche una voz chillona gritando desde el piso de arriba y supe que Alice ya se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

-Alice.-

Sonreí con verdaderas ganas por ver de nuevo a mi amiga, Alice no había cambiado en nada. Ella llego a donde yo estaba se me abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi me saca todo el aire, para ser tan chiquita tenía demasiada fuerza. Yo le devolví el abrazo con verdadera alegría.

-Bella, amiga. Te extrañaba como nunca. Eres una tonta por no haberme contestado el estúpido teléfono durante seis largos mesesotes.-

Exclamó mi amiga muy molesta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ay, Allie. No llores, lo siento mucho, he estado realmente ocupada y sé que eso no es excusa pero no he pasado mucho tiempo en casa y como sabrás no tengo móvil.-

Ella sonrío.

-Tonta, no lloró porque no me contestabas, lloro porque estoy muy feliz por volverte a ver.-

Dijo con una sonrisa enorme y eso hizo que a mí también se me aguaran los ojos.

-También estoy muy feliz, duende.-

Y nos volvimos a abrazar, ya me estaba haciendo demasiada falta mi hermana, porque aunque no fuéramos hermana de sangre siempre seriamos hermanas del corazón, porque ella nunca me había dejado cuando tuve problemas, ella rió conmigo cuando estaba alegre y me consoló cuando estaba triste. El destino se había encargado de hacernos amigas pero el corazón se había encargado de hacernos hermanas.

Ella agarró mi mano y nos dirigimos hasta la sala de estar mientras Carlisle y Esme subían al segundo piso. Cuando ya estaba sentada en el sillón vi una foto de nosotras dos cuando yo estaba cumpliendo catorce años, esa celebración no se me olvida, Alice estaba de viaje con Esme porque su tía estaba muy enferma y yo celebraría mi cumpleaños con una ida al cine porque no quería nada ostentoso y Alice no podría estar porque ese día ella aun estaba de viaje, yo le asegure que no había problema y que no se sintiera mal, pero como siempre Alice Cullen siempre se salía con la suya. Había molestado tanto a Esme que esta termino cediendo ante las suplicas de su fastidiosa e insistente hija y se devolvieron antes solo para que ella pudiera ir a mi cumpleaños, no hicimos nada fuera de lo común pero nunca voy a olvidar la cara de frustración de Esme cuando Alice me estaba contando la historia, fue realmente chistoso.

-Aun no se me olvida lo que me dijo Esme.- Rió Alice al ver la foto que yo estaba observando.- fue algo así como "Alice, ¿si no vamos antes para que llegues al cumpleaños de Bella, vas a dejar de molestar?"-

Y exploto en carcajadas igual que yo.

-Gracias, Allie.-

Le dije con el corazón y vi como ella me miraba confundida.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias, Bella?-

Pregunto curiosa.

-Por todo. Por ser mi amiga, por estar cuando te necesite, por no abandonarme nunca y nunca hablar a mis espaldas, por decirme todo lo que hacía mal para poder mejorar, por ser mi hermana todos estos años. Y sobre todo por ser quien eres. Te adoro, duende.-

Le explique con una sonrisa, ella me dio un abrazo enorme y me dijo.

-Siempre seré tu amiga, no importa lo rara que seas o lo que la gente diga de ti.-

-Cuenta siempre conmigo, Alice.-

Y después de eso nos quedamos las dos viendo orgullo y prejuicio, esa película siempre me acordaba a Alice, ella nunca pudo verla porque siempre que se proponía a verla se le pasaba la hora y terminaba viendo los créditos y eso la frustraba y yo siempre me reía de su cara, termino viéndola un día en mi casa a los quince años.

Y así pasé la tarde, con mi mejor amiga. Porque sabía que las cosas podían salir mal, que podía tener problemas, que podía estar triste pero siempre iba a contar con Alice, ese pequeño duende que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa con sus locuras y ella siempre contaría conmigo.

Siempre seremos más amigas, seremos hermanas.

**Bueno este pequeño one-shoot va dedicado a una de las personas más especiales en mi vida! MORO, TE ADORO! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Si estuviera allá me aparecería en tu casa a las doce de la noche del día 15 y después de que me lanzaras un zapato por la cabeza por haberte despertado te daría un abrazote y te desearía el mejor de los cumpleaños! Pero no! **** así que me conformare con darte un abrazote el jueves cuando vallamos todas al cine! xD gracias por todo, moro. Cuenta siempre conmigo! Te amo! 3 Espero que te guste, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero como no te puedo dar tu regalo el 15 pensé que por lo menos esto serviría de algo **** y también sé que tú no eres la fan número uno de twilight pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo! **

**Bueno, chicas. Aunque esto va para mariana espero que les haya gustado! Po que, que seria el mundo sin amigos? No tendríamos vida! Si les gusto déjenme un lindo rr! Con eso me hacen feliz!**

**PD: las que leen "la novia de mi hermano" y "el mejor caso" no vallan a asesinarme, se que he tardado un monton de tiempo! Pero el cap de el mejor caso ya esta listo! Solo que mi tia esta muy enferma y tuvimos que viajar! Pero tan pronto llegue el miércoles a mi casa lo subo! Y el de la novia de hermano no lo he escrito pera ya la idea esta clara! :D no me maten! T.T **

**Besos! **

**Alice! **


End file.
